


Get Me to the Church on Time [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Sorcerer to the Crown - Zen Cho
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Get Me to the Church on Time" by victoria_p.</p>
<p>"Zacharias should have known nothing would be simple with Prunella, not even planning their wedding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me to the Church on Time [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get Me to the Church on Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454974) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Length: 17:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/get%20me%20to%20the%20church%20on%20time.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! I love this book and I love Zacharias and Prunella so muh-huh-huuuuuuuuuch *SOB*. And then victoria_p, one of my FAVORITE authors, wrote Yuletide fic for them and I knew this podfic was meant to be.


End file.
